maxsteelrebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Guys
Good Guys 1. Maxwell McGrath/Max Steel The main protagonist of the show and a Half Tachyon. He is able to generate Tachyon Unlimited Radiant Bio-Optimized (or TURBO) energy, and control it with the help of Steel, thereby creating the persona of Max Steel. As Max Steel, Max has enhanced powers and a cadre of TURBO Modes for different combat scenarios including; Strength, Flight, Scuba, Speed, Stealth, Cannon, Clone, Mimic, etc. 2. N'Baro Atksteel X377/Steel An alien made only of technology, known as an Ultra-Link. He is only able to function by being charged from TURBO Energy, and along with Max acts as the armor persona Max Steel. Steel's memory core was damaged so many select memories of his time on Earth 16 years before the series are hazy, and battles with the Elementors insinuate that he had a connection to them. His full designation is "N'Baro Atksteel X377". Years ago he used to serve Makino, until meeting Jim McGrath. The two became the first Max Steel to fend off the first Makino Invasion. 3. Commander Forge Ferrus An N-Tek commander, and a mentor to Max, his nephew. It seems that Forge and the rest of N-Tek are hiding a dark secret from Max Steel since Thrill of the Hunt, when they tried to acquire a damaged Ultra-Link from an Alien Spaceship and gave no answers to Max about why he wanted it. He has a robotic left arm, having lost his real one in a battle. 4. Kat Ryan The highest ranking female N-Tek agent. She is proficient at xenobiology, as well as medicine, and is a skilled fighter in both hand-to-hand combat and long range. 5. Jefferson Smith A highly respected N-Tek agent. He, unlike any other pilot, owns his own Jump Jet which affectionately calls Lucille. It is hinted in the season 1 finale Earth Under Siege that he loves Kat. 6. Berto Martinez A friend of Max and Steel. He is one of the most intelligent scientific geniuses at N-Tek.4 He notably invented CY.T.R.O. In Split Decisions, it's revealed that Berto is keeping secrets from N-Tek. 7. Molly McGrath The secretive mother of Max. She is shown in the premiere as an amazing ninja spy when infiltrating THI and during the battle to raid some evidence that can expose their criminal empire. She becomes the new CEO of THI when Mr. Naught is removed following Dredd's first defeat by Max Steel. In the episode The Secret Admirer, Toxzon turns her into a toxic monster with all his powers called Toxiona, until she was reverted to her original form. 8. C.Y.T.R.O. An N-Tek robot operative who was invented by Berto Martinez and is continuously being upgraded by him. His name stands for Cybernetic Tactical Robot Operative. 9. Sydney Gardener A know-how girl who meets Max. Max instantly develops a crush on her. In The Truth Hurts, she finally learns Max's identity as Max Steel. However she lost her memory of this after a blast from Elementor. 10. Kirby Kowalski Max's best friend, who is loyal but incredibly gullible and laid back. 11. Furbo ,Furbo is Steel's robotic dog that Berto made Steel when Steel wanted a pet. 12. Ven-Ghan He is an Ultralink Hunter working for the called Black Star Council who wants revenge from the Evil Ultralinks and Makino, because they destroyed his planet. Also, he is after Steel and is not leaving without him. But in The Ultralink Hunter, after seeing Steel risk his life to protect him, he begin to see Max Steel as an ally. 13. T.J. A female artificial intelligence with the Turbo Jet. 14. Commander Parker Originally a member of Colonel Castle's army in the first season episode Uncle Sam Wants You! until Castle's alliance with Miles Dredd was exposed. It was revealed in the second season episode Deep Turbo Blue Sea that Parker joined N-Tek after Colonel Castle was arrested.